Viper
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Iruka is a sniper in the hot zone of Afghanistan but is ripped away from his troop as a trade for ten years peace. as Sasuke as the commander, Kakashi as his lost lover Naruto as his betrayed friend and Asuma as a haunting Spector. fallow these soldiers on a tragic adventure that will leave many guessing who will come out alive. YAOI BOY/BOy -more inside AU
1. prologue

_**(THIS IS TOO MY FOLLOWERS WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THESE CHAPTERS AT LEAST ONCE!...not limited to others though)**_

as you may have noticed I am reviewing and redoing this story in some areas...I just feel like It needs more description in it and that what i'm aiming for...so if you read it the first time reread it PLEASE and tell me what you think, and we will see what happened ok? PS, i'm taking the other chapters down so I can redo those as well ^.^ they SHOULD be POSTED within the week (7DAYS).

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**I don't have any money so don't sue please, (this has HET/YAOI/(!MAYBE!) some yuri couples (undecided) SEX, CHARACTER DEATH, MPreg, aaaaaaaand... (pause for dramatic effect) blood, guts, gore, rape, and torture! don't like don't read, no flames please and please be advised that that this part holds true to ALL the story! so that it! R&R! **

* * *

Sasuke looked down, self pity and anger swirled in a confusing mix in his heart. His only weapon, the 9-mm trembling with fear at his touch. His tan camo military uniform fit snugly across his shoulders causing a few stray pieces of sand to irritate and itch in a few places. His ears burned from the suns heat turning them a bright red color. The cruel voices and words exchanged seemed even hotter than the dry heat, but never really registering in his mind as he shut himself down and off. He knew what he was doing but refused to let it register, he hated what he was doing but refused to let his own Uchiha pride deter his decisions. Looking at the smooth dog tags hanging down his friend's tanned neck he felt emotion thick in his throat, he tried several moments to chest swallow but only felt pain as the lump in his throat bobbed with no relief. It was wrong so wrong but he can't stop, it was too late, it was too late! It was so fast if he can hold out a little longer and it would all be over, he just had to hold out.

"You Asshole! How could you? He's our friend! We've known him since we were young! Tell me Sasuke! How?!" Sasuke's face was looking forward but his eyes void of any emotion turned to see his fiancée struggling against the pale arms that held him in his place. Sand whirled around him as he kicked and lashed out in an attempt to gain leverage in any form to throw off the slightly larger officer. Naruto's face was red with rage it jacket gone leaving only a tan wife beater to conceal his golden skin. Sweat and sand mixed on his skin and tears and he thrashed vainly once more. His uniform was a great contrasting color compared to his blue eyes and sand covered blonde hair. Sasuke knew how sensitive Naruto's eyes were when he cried he used to always complain when his eyes teared up that the sun was too bright and always whimpered for hours till he either found shade or quit crying. But today his eyes seemed darker flared with his anger the sun doing little if nothing to hinder his sensitive eyes useless but from Sasuke's angle they almost looked red. Naruto's chest was shaking with ragged breaths of despair his shoulders trembling whenever he stopped his futile struggling for his brief periods of rest. "Please don't do this you'll regret it for the rest of your life… Sasuke." The boy begged him, whimpered his name so pathetically it almost swayed Sasuke to change his mind, almost. But as Sasuke thought about it, it was the tone that struck Sasuke as odd, the blondes words were not only a statement to him but he also heard the threat subtlety laced within.

Suddenly the back of Naruto's knees where bumped causing them to give underneath him, he landed hard on them yet the sand insulated him from injury as a foot was placed in the bend on his left knee rendering that leg useless as it went numb and began to sting and tingle. Naruto hissed when his pressure point was hit and he gnashed his teeth together causing a sickening grinding to resonate from his mouth. Naruto's head fell to look at the sand granules around his knees which he had been standing on moments before. Slowly his eyes lifted to the steely grays behind him a almost feral hiss coming from his throat as he glared and cursed the silver haired man lashing out with his good leg.

Kakashi was looking down at Naruto and though hoping that his words could bring Sasuke out of his insane train of thought knew otherwise. Kakashi was forced to temporarily weaken and cripple the small blonde, his struggling had began to wear him down and his hands had slowly begun to slip, his only option was to bring the blonde down to his knees and that's what he did. But when Naruto for a split instant thought he could use his left leg to throw Kakashi he was forced to slam the smaller frame to the sand and though he actually used the maneuver to relieve some of his anger; he hadn't been expecting the sharp cry Naruto released as the wind was knocked from his lung and his chin was scrapped raw. Kakashi quickly scrabbled for the blondes wrist and swung them around and behind his back before bringing them sharply up and just shy of their braking point causing Naruto to whimper and his back to curl and bend in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his shoulder blades.

Kakashi was told to restrain the blonde but that wasn't where his heart was, it was with the caramel skinned man mere feet away. The skin he held now was the wrong golden hue, the blue eyes were not the deep brown, this wasn't the man he wanted in his grasps. Glancing up he looked at the desperate eyes of _his_ fiancé the one he wanted to rush too but he knew he was a soldier and his job…to follow commands at all costs. Looking back to his superior officer Kakashi spoke through his fear clenched heart. "Sasuke please? He's the baby of our group and he's my soul mate! Please Sasuke take it back!" his voice and words sounded childish even to himself but if it's what would bring the soldier home with him then he'd turn two all over again, heck he'd put a bonnet on and suck his binky if that's what it took… he'd just kill all witnesses later. Looking at the tears in Iruka's eyes he choked back on his own tears as a wave of nausea racked his gut, his grip on Naruto wavering just enough to wrench his arms free and bring them to his chest but still the blonde didn't get up as the larger male was still pinning him with his weight. Kakashi averted his eyes closing the steely blues in hope to erase the look of betrayal on his love's face. The picture though was now burned in his mind, and e knew now he was a damned man, his soul forever the devils to torture with his cruel tan fingers, this tanned man was his demon now more than ever.

Sasuke turned and slapped Kakashi over his cheek so quick and harsh it sent the lanky male sprawling out into the sand and away from the blonde he had been on moment before. Anger turning to pain in Kakashi's eyes as he dabbed at his bleeding lip with a dry index finger pulling away sandy gritty blood. Glancing from his blood covered finger over to his heart; bound by maniacs then to his commanding officer once more. The raven haired male was tense, red-faced and livid "How dare either of you talk back! I am your superior officer and I command you to return to your barracks! You're being shipped back to the states tonight! I suggest you pack your bags!" Sasuke turned to look at Iruka's pleading eyes. His cruel words echoing in every U.S. Soldiers ears as the wind blew blowing tiny sand granules into the eyes of every one causing irritation and dryness. Some blinked others winced, then the rare few who refuse to move in fear of missing something, even their hearts seemed to halt in their usual thrum in order to listen, hanging on every word.

Iruka had remained quite but now his fear won out, sweat had covered his hands and tears began to streak his cheek as he pleaded to his friend. "Sasuke, please. Do you know what happens to people like me that have been caught?" His voice reached to a high pitch and the stocky dirty man standing next to him kicked at him, aiming for behind his knees forcing him down much like Kakashi had forced Naruto down.

Forcing Iruka's legs to give out, he fell hard in the sand his mouth acting against him when he gasped in shock as it filled with sand causing his mouth to go dry and he choked and coughed on the gritty substance. Kneeling back up he whimpered at the grains that had managed to lodge themselves in his teeth and on his sand paper like tongue. Tears flowing from his eyes he looked pleadingly at his friend-no, commanding office once more. The men behind him seemed to chuckle at the look of desperation on his face. The pleasure to see a infidel so desperate pleased them so much they appeared high. Iruka didn't know what they were saying in their language but he was no fool in knowing that they often used the word 'infidel' to describe Americans and at the moment with their eyes trained on him, he was the 'infidel' of the day. His eyes closed as his head fell downwards so defeated he felt.

Sasuke looked at him then shook his head, his face seemingly emotionless. "Good thing you're a casualty, right?" Sasuke saw fear give way to a questionable look as Iruka's gaze slowly came to look at him. Iruka eyed him as if he were insane, '_what was he talking about? Iruka was alive at least right now he was. But that's not to say he will be once out of sights_'. Sasuke thought to himself guiltily. Sasuke's eyes clouded over as if to tunnel his vision into a truly emotionless form before he spoke louder; for the soldiers that had begun to gather to hear.

All were gripping a fire arm painfully tight to their chests they just needed the word or for one shot to give them the excuse they needed. "A treaty was signed! Al-Qaeda agreed that they 'surrender', and give us at _least_ ten years of peace! Leaving the United States and its inhabitants free of their tyranny , if we pull our troops out and don't meddle in their affairs! The only thing other thing that they asked for was the survivor of our last confrontation." Sasuke shouted to try and get the point through, his arms rose from their side his palms upturned as if praising his god in front of a church. "The president and I have signed off on the agreement! Iruka was the sniper and the only one to survive before he was rescued… They only wish to finish the last battle!" Sasuke turned his back to Iruka, refusing to meet his betrayed look and the dark skinned men holding him looking on at the man. Most peoples gaze fell away almost ashamed like, but the few that did look between Iruka and the other men looked torn on what was right to do. How could they make such a choice in one hand they had their home and families and in another they had their brother who fought with them, slept with them and ate with. He had become almost as much a family as their own blood.

"But he's a soldier like the rest of us! I thought we stood as one!" A man's voice shouted from the crowd. Some of the eyes that had looked away looked up to Sasuke waiting for his retort. And what they saw they feared, his face contorted in rage, his face when beet red and he clenched his fists at his sides as if to restrain himself from punching the person who had spoken up. Just as he was about to say what was on his mind another voice spoke up.

"What happened to no man left behind!" a woman's voice shouted her short purple hair clinging to her face from sweat as a small tattoo on her neck peeked up from her T-shirt. That seemed to have the biggest impact as finally up-roars of angry shouts were in union, one of the younger mean near Iruka backed away a step in mild fear and surprise at their union. All eyes that had fled to the ground were up and glaring furiously at Sasuke and the Al-Qaeda. Their eyes held as much betrayal as Iruka's eyes held.

Anger flared back into Sasuke the vein in his neck protruded in rage even tinged a light purple. "_It_ is not human! It's a sniper." His hand flew an accusing finger to Iruka whose breath hitched in his throat at the cruel words. Never had he heard Sasuke be so cruel. "He's a viper in the leaves and only thrills from the kill! Think of how many have died from his ONE index finger alone!" despair gripped Iruka and he knew there was no going back, from then forth he was a dead man. Iruka looked down refusing to look any of his friends or comrades in the eyes but still listened to the cold words that left Sasuke's mouth. He had begun to convince himself that even if he had returned to the states now he couldn't live with himself. "Besides he is not anyone now." Sasuke hushed out as if to still convince himself once more. His heart hurt, his lovers brother's life was in his hand…Iruka was like a brother to him as well… it was too cruel, life was just too cruel. The voices quieted as they listened to the venom laced words that echoed in the surrounding dunes, never had they thought one of their own could be so different.

Iruka was beginning to question who the real 'snake' was. Neither he, nor his home, nor the men holding him captive was a true pit viper… but destiny clutching at his throat with its teeth at every turn.

Sasuke turned desperate as he looked at the other men refusing to look Kakashi, and Naruto in the eyes. "We get to go home! We get to see our lovers and our children! Isn't **_ONE_** more life worth all of theirs? Think about holding your babies in your arms again!" Sasuke's voice was just little more than pleading with the troops now as if to make himself believe the words as much as the people around him were suppose to. Every one stopped and looked around at their friends and allies silence gripping the ground. Sadness slathered itself on their faces but a lot of them nodded very lightly as if too afraid to be seen having agreed. The others just stood still, but in the end they had been there for well over a year, some had even missed the birth of their first born cause of this war. '_Kakashi I'm sorry. Asuma please forgive me._' Sasuke hissed to himself as his eyes squeezed them selves shut causing whit and colored sparks to fly across his vision.

"Sasuke, you believe that?" The emotion overwhelmed Iruka, forcing tears of shock and horror to his raw face. He tugged on the cuffs and looked at the small stocky people who held him in place before whipping around back to _his people_. One cursed and then spat on his face mixing with dirt and sand before forging a slow slimy trail down his cheek burning like acid. His eyes had slammed shut instinctively as the thick bubbly mess landed on his cheek. His head jerked away as if to try and dodge it, but all in vain. The look in their eyes were only a foreshadow of his horrible future to come and shiver ran over his arms before his whole body trembled.

Sasuke walked over to his side and looked at him again his emotionless facade didn't even waver when their eyes met but poor Iruka wasn't as mentally strong and his eyes cast downward in hopes to salvage some form of his mental stability before he broke down in front of all to see, tears were ok but a sob was intolerable. Looking down Sasuke looked at Iruka's badge on his arm. Gripping it he hesitated almost forlornly then ripped it off his sleeve. "Good-bye my-" He hesitated and swallowed, his hand grasped Iruka's chin forcing him to look Sasuke in the eyes. "-Iruka." Wiping away the small amount of spit that was stuck to his face with his thumb; Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the top of sand coated mocha hair. It was final he was an outcast and though the kiss was not as welcomes as the popes would have been it was something to try and remember cause for once it was a real touching and emotional kiss in his head. That was when he felt the tremble in the others lips the hesitation…Sasuke hated himself, not Iruka…and he felt it.

Looking at Iruka's dog tags he gripped it tenderly as if to marvel them, and then ripped them off harshly. Iruka gasped as his skin on the back of his neck ripped a little and began to bleed down to his shoulders. Sasuke took the badge on Iruka's arm ripped it away too before dabbing away at the blood before wrapping the tags around the soiled material. "I promise to tell our Country you died a hero." Sasuke gripped Iruka's tags in his pale hand and dangled them in his face. Iruka gasped as he recognized the blood soaked cloth and tag as the sign of his demise. He had done similar to salvage the tags of others so at least the families had something that didn't stink of decay to hold onto. "To me and everyone here, and to our country _you_ are the true hero." Looking at the Al-Qaida men he nodded and they turned their backs hesitantly to the American soldiers, tugging on the tanned wrists roughly to keep him moving. Iruka tugged, kicked and screamed begging for release from his confines, no longer caring how cowardly he appeared to the others. He wanted to go home too, he wanted to live, he wanted a family with his lover…he wanted to be safe and have the freedom to choose!

Sasuke turned to see Naruto, and Kakashi standing still as the other men and women turned towards their barracks, both looked shell shocked. "How...could...you." Naruto gasped in ragged breaths dashing to his barrack in near hysterics ignoring every one he rammed into and refusing to apologize for his behavior. Sasuke didn't say a word, just looked at the ground his eyes burned and he rubbed his eye lightly cursing the dessert sand and sniffed back a small sob that threatened to break his hold on reality. It was done….what had he done?

"He was my-everything. Now I've nothing." Releasing his hold on his composure the world seemed to twist in a sickening motion and Kakashi was forced to take a ragged gasp of air to keep from retching he turned to look at the vehicle and the men attempting to load the mocha colored male.

The words that screamed out were sharper than Sasuke's blade and silenced as quickly as a bullets wound into Kakashi's hardening heart. Making Sasuke and Kakashi look at the vehicle. "Sasuke please save me, somebody! I'm scared, please!" Iruka pleaded. Tears burning his sun burned cheeks. Sweat darkened his shirt and Kakashi knew the look Iruka had, he was inches away from pissing himself. Kakashi looked down. He couldn't watch, he couldn't, his loyalty was to his country not one man.

The remaining troops that heard him shut off their ears trying to do what they could to see their families. The three _"friends"_ that heard him more clearly than ever, stood and watched him go, even Naruto sopped mid sprint to listen to his 'brothers' last words forever letting them etch into his memory. Sasuke turned away again and headed to his bunk, he had to comfort Naruto. Kakashi waited till the vehicle of cursing men was gone before falling to his knees' he began to wail like only one who lost all, could. His voice hitched and screeched and he slammed his fists down though dramatic he wanted to kill someone and this was the only way to relive himself of such intense desire.

_Asuma looked at the unfolding troubles. "If only I too had survived, then Iruka wouldn't have to suffer alone. I could have been there with him, for him…" Shaking his head he looked at his uniform. _**I willed myself to look normal even for a spirit it is a feat, but without always concentrating then I reverted to the way I looked when I died.**_ Shaking his head of the thought Asuma glared at his hands before slowly putting his right had to his head where he could still imagine the bullet hitting, and the instant of pain before nothing. Slowly lowering his hand he glared at the imaginary blood before looking to his friend once more. He walked over to the lonely man and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kakashi; please I'm sorry I couldn't protect him like I promised!" Asuma began to cry as he wandered why he hadn't left with his body returning to a very pregnant Kurenai or even why he just couldn't move on, and then what seemed like a miracle-_

_ "_Asu, if you're up there please, protect him! I can't and I really could use you right now give me a sign, anything but this damned sand…please I'm begging!" Kakashi pleaded his head was tilted back and eyes were closed as he prayed for a miracle.

_Asuma recognized his nick-name and smiled. "I wish I could, but I can't. I just wish I could!" Asuma felt more tears well up in his face as he took his hand off Kakashi's shoulder._ "_Kakashi I can't. My black hair stands still in the blowing breeze_. _My tears only exist on my cheeks, and the sand blows through me like it does through the sky. Unlike you the wind mats your silver hair with sand, mud and sweat, your tears water this dry land and only you matter any more, I am nothing." Asuma's shoulders sagged as he realized his own faults. "Please Kakashi, rise and do something, you mustn't stay here... the rain will give way to cold." The statement was meant as words of wisdom, which Asuma rarely had at least to tell, but now he seemed full of it and there was no way of sharing. Turning to the direction the vehicle had left he sighed. "He will suffer like never before in his life, worse than when his uncle's hurt him and worse than what his own friend(s) had done to him; they will make him pray for a fast ending. Kakashi be glad you can __**ONLY**__ imagine what they will do to him." looking Back at Kakashi he shook his head. "I'm sorry." sitting down he leaned against his weeping, praying friend and began to shed tears with him. "Sorry…"_


	2. Chapter 1: clique

I OWN NOTHING! .

R&R

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning of a great clique

Iruka looked at the ground submissively, tears in his eyes streaking his face. He tried to focus on how his vision blurred, distorting the objects at his feet. "Why won't you leave me alone!" he exclaims helplessly, his eyes squeezing shut to release the tears building up. His chocolate eyes wavered in the salty water mix, his auburn hair filthy with mud the strands clomping together in a dread-lock and grass. Brown blotches spotted his purple polo uniform shirt. His blue jean pants had soaked up the puddle he was pushed in giving him the look of having wet himself. His knees where bleeding and skinned and his hands burned as he glanced at them having seen that he had skinned them rather nicely; making small fist's he began rubbing at his puffy red eyes and cheeks. Getting up slowly from the puddle he tried to stand only to have a slightly larger form shove him to the ground once more even harsher than before. This time he stayed down.

The three boys who had done the deed looked at him and sneered. They were untouched their tan pants were nicely ironed and their shirts were name brand and expensive. All three were different and if you had to know the perfect group of bullies. One bent over to get a better look at Iruka's face, his nose curled showing his teeth slightly. "Cry baby!" He said mockingly as he smacked Iruka on the forehead hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Bed wetter!" the one to the leaders left challenged. Bringing his hand around and landing it harshly to Iruka's temple forcing his head to the side. He didn't turn it back just remained still, waiting in his puddle of despair.

The third was the smallest and yet the most frightening, stepped forward and smiled at him, it was kind and frowned to the other two before looking at Iruka and smiling gently, offering out his hand. "here, please allow me to help you up." Iruka knowing know better sighed in relief and smiled to the boy before him, taking the offered lightly. Just as Iruka was about to curl his knees beneath him so he could sit up his day already looking bright…the boy released his hold Iruka's hand causing Iruka to fall back to the ground landing roughly on his but causing the air to leave his lungs and him to gasp desperately. The boy put his hands on his hip and sneered like the others once more. "How did some six year old get into third grade? I mean aren't you still nursing off your mama's boob's or some thing?" He prodded the tanned shoulder roughly causing Iruka to whimper.

He wasn't six he was seven and a half; he wasn't nursing he was just smart enough to skip a grade and a half. His fist clenched as he slowly rose up his brown dirty bangs shadowing his eyes from view trying to hide his new tears. He hated talking about his mother; the woman was brilliant and so happy all the time she had just recently been killed in an accident with his father as well. They had both been excellent parents and he hated people talking bad about them, even if he hated them for leaving him here, alone. Finally e found his voice- "Don't..." he whispered shaking his head slowly, making it even harder to hear him.

"What'd you say, you little Umpa-lumpa!?" The boy sneered trying to mock the Hispanic blood that coursed his veins, as much as the color shirt he wore that morning. The last boy lashed out and grabbed Iruka's shirt in his hands roughly. The action threw Iruka off balance as he stumbled in the direction of the pulls as the boy shook the smaller form.

"Don't talk bad 'bout my mommy!" Iruka exclaimed shoving the boy down finally forcing the others hands off him. When Iruka saw him hit the ground fear struck him deep and he gasped pulling his hands to his chest for a moment as if trying to understand what to do next. "I'm s-so sorry- I didn't mean it! Please I'm so-" he began pleadingly taking a step back.

"That's it! Get him!" The evil boy demanded stomping his foot. The two that had been standing side line closed in on him but stopped and looked around. Getting up the boy's eyes grew wide as he looked towards Iruka before he turned and fled. "We'll finish this some other time!" He yelled over his shoulder before focusing on his running.

Iruka removed his arms which was blocking his face and smiled relieved then threw his arms up in the air in joy. "Yeah, ya big pooh-pooh head! You better run, next time I'll do even more damage!" snorting he rubbed his hands together to clean the dirt from them as he turned slamming into a hard object. Falling back down, he looked up eyes growing wide. Embarrassment skittered across his face and across a scar free nose.

Four boy's stood there smiling down at him, amusement on their face. The boy's stayed quite at first till the blonde haired one stepped forward and offered his tanned hand for a hand up. "You're brave for a runt! Ya' know that?" Offering the hand to Iruka, he waited for him to take it. Clasping it tightly Iruka hesitantly got up leaning heavily on the hand for support trusting this boy more than he had trusted the others already. "What's your name, mine's Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Naru. though 'cause that's usually easier."

Shyly Iruka, smiled and tried wiping away the remnants of tears; smudging mud across tan cheeks. Pulling his hands behind his back he twisted in a shy childlike fashion. "Iruka."

Naruto smiled and looked at him curiously. "That's it? You haven't a last name?" he prodded for more information. He crept closer eyeing him gently.

Iruka looked at her then smiled meekly. "Iruka Umino-Campos, it sounds weird 'cause my daddy and grandpa are of Hispanic blood line." he shied away then turned back. "Normally I don't use Campos very often though so it's ok if you don't remember it."

"Well I'm part German!" The boy in the middle spoke excitedly, "Names Asuma Sarutobi." The boy was funny looking and had a very spiky hair; black eyes glittered with a Childs enthusiasm. As he leaned heavily on a silver haired boys' shoulder.

"Oh Yeah?! Well I've got more German blood that you!" A lanky boy with bright silver spikes stated pointing at his chest his eyes glaring at the boy leaning on him as he shook him off. "Names Kakashi Hatake!" he stated winking at Iruka the boy gaping at him in surprise at the action.

"Sadly I've every one of you beat, I'm part Romanian!" The voice wasn't excited and the boy looked like he sounded. Dark hair hung straight in his eye line and his garments were shades of grey and black. His face looked as though he couldn't smile. "Uchiha Sasuke"

The last syllables came out almost reluctantly and Naruto's cheeks puffed out trying to hold back a laugh. "Sasuke... heh heh, it totally make you sound like a uke!" he snickered. Not even bothering to cover his mouth so every one in the group heard him. Blue eyes eyed Sasuke slowly full of mirth for the other male.

"You got a problem with my name?!" Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other then interlocked their hands in a mock wrestling match. Neither giving any ground to the other. Their head bashed together and suddenly they became all fists feet and snarls as they wrestled each other.

"Only that it makes you sound like a pussy!" Naruto stated grinning wildly as a fist landed on his right cheek.

"What'd you say you stuck-up German pig?" Sasuke exclaimed, gritting back his grin. Flinging another punch at the blonde male just in time for a hard kick to land between his legs bringing him down for the count. "HA! Americans win AGAIN!" Naruto jumped with joy pumping his fist in the air.

"Mah… Naruto American is a rather large variety as we comprise mostly of settlers…much like the Irish…" Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi in shock as Asuma just nodded in agreement. Kakashi and Asuma looked at them and smiled before turning to Iruka just as Sasuke staggered to his feet and body slammed Naruto on his face, elbowing him in his ribs. Kakashi turned back to Iruka. "Don't worry they do this all the time. So tell me aren't you the little boy their calling a small genius?" the statement was blunt and it made Iruka happy knowing he wasn't receiving an easy rout out.

"Yes, I was transferred here." Iruka whispered shyly, and then smiled scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Thank you for the help earlier I was sure I was going to get my butt handed to me!" Kakashi smiled before both Asuma and he ruffled the small tan tresses in their hands before walking over to break up the roughhouse brawl. Iruka was illated he finally had a clique to call his 'home'.


End file.
